generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Target
Hard Target is the thirty-fifth episode of "Generator Rex" and the fourteenth episode of the second season. Plot Rex is attacked by Breach while delivering Chinese takeout to hungry Providence agents. She says that Van Kleiss has an important mission for in Hong Kong, China, that involves an "old friend" of Rex's. Thinking that she means Circe, Rex jumps through Breach's portal to where Tuck, Sqywwd, Cricket and Circe are, to warn them of the danger. However, the "old friend" is none other than Quarry, who is locked in a Providence holding cell. Breach says that Van Kleiss wants Quarry to do a job for him, as he has unique abilities that may prove useful. Quarry "agrees," but double-crosses Breach, saying that he works only for himself, but goes through the portal to a unidentified location. Quarry goes off to steal an incredibly strong and powerful weapon called a molecular destablizer, that destroys protons and atoms, like nanites, when shot with it instantly. Meanwhile, Breach suddenly arrives and attacks the E.V.O. quintet. She tells Circe, that Van Kleiss has been wanting to chat, and to learn the price about betraying him. An angry Circe, attacks Breach with her sonic bursts, but Breach retaliates by coming from behind in a portal and suceeds in knocking her unconscious with her own sonic burst. She then takes the unconscious Circe away through her dark red-colored swirling portal, saying that she is "going to save her skin," as Van Kleiss is "really tough on failure." Quarry then appears, equipped with the molecular destablizer and begins battling Rex. It turns out, that every time Rex is shot with the green-colored glowing energy beams fired from it, his active nanites suddenly disappear from within his system. However, the self-replicating program that the Omega-1 Nanite contains, continues to supply Rex with more and more active nanites. Soon Rex summons another brand new "build," two navy-blue-colored metal hands that can erect two large light blue-colored transparent shields, that are capable of blocking the molecular destabilizer's ability and power to destablize his nanites even further. Rex beats Quarry, by redirecting the hugely strong and powerful green-colored glowing energy beam to rebound upon its user, injuring Quarry and destroying the molecular destablizer in the process, Rex pins quarry down with a Smack Hand. Rex, who senses Breach's presence in the area, tells that she can come out. He reveals that Breach did not take Circe to Abysus after all, but to her own pocket dimension instead (see episode eight "Breach"). He gives Breach a bargin--let Circe go, in exchange for not letting Van Kleiss find out about the secret agreemeant Breach had with Quarry reguarding the molecular destabilzer. Rex says that he will trade Quarry into taking the blame, thus saving Breach from Van Kleiss' wrath. Breach takes Quarry, and everyone else, an evil grin before leaving. The episode ends, with Rex saying that he is "okay" with Circe staying with his former gang, as they make a good team. And that she, Circe, Sqwyyd, Tuck and Cricket make good couples, making all four of them blush from embrassment. Tuck, Sqywwd, Cricket and Circe leave. And Sqwyyd asks what Circe and Cricket are doing each Saturday, wanting to go out on a double-date again. Characters Protagonists *Rex *Tuck *Circe *Sqwydd *Cricket Antagonists *Breach *Quarry *Biowulf (stayed in Abysus) Trivia *This is Tuck, Cricket and Quarry's second appearance since episode twelve "Rabble." *The skyscraper laboratory where the molecular destabilizer was being kept, is the very same one that was seen in the beginning of episode nine "Dark Passage." *Circe is the fourth member of Rex's old E.V.O. gang and has been fully accepted into the group. *The self-replicating program that the Omega-One Nanite contains, and which was mentioned, by Van Kleiss, in "Written in Sand" is shown and is seen to be perfectly operational. *Rex gains a brand new "build" called the Shield Arms',' that are a smaller, upgraded and modified version of the Smack Hands, that enable him to erect unusually strong and powerful light blue-colored circular huge transparent shields that are capable of withstanding extensive damage and block energy/laser-based attacks. *We see that Circe has fully altered her attire. Her hair is now halfway dyed a light plum color and her dress is colored a light gray color. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes